Clumsily She Falls Toph and Aang One Shot
by xWickedLovelyWriterx
Summary: When Toph questions the reason for her clumsiness, a certain airbender unknowingly helps her figure it out.. A toph/aang one shot. R and R! :


**So**,** I thought of this and just couldn't resist. Just a one-shot about Toph coming to terms with her feelings for Aang(= More of a one-sided fic.. Hope you like it!**

***Oh! and this takes place three years after the war so Toph and Aang are 16.. ENJOY! ^_^**

* * *

As she lays on the cool earth, she looks up where the stars would be if she could see them. Even though it was late and everyone had gone to sleep a long time ago, she still felt wide awake. So, she came out here to think. It was really beginning to irritate her how clumsy she had become lately. The most frustrating part of it was, she didn't know why. She couldn't even remember when it had started. How could the greatest earth/metal bender be _clumsy? _Being clumsy totally defied everything she knew as an earthbender. She was supposed to be strong and indestructible. Yet she couldn't help it. When she least expected it she ended up tripping over her own feet.

A cool breeze whips around her, bringing with it the sent of a promise rain and thoughts of an airbender. Though when she realized it she justified her thoughts with the logic that anyone would be reminded of him by the wind. He was, after all, the only airbender. Toph could remember when she first met Aang. It was one of the few memories that was still crystal clear in her thoughts. From the start he had always been the goofy optimistic kid, apart from when he began loosing himself when the comet was almost here. However, somehow in the three years after the war her thoughts on him had changed for reasons she couldn't explain.

What was different now? On a obvious level, she knew the answer. He wasn't a kid anymore. His avatar duties required him to be professional and mature about his decisions. What she didn't know was why every time she was around him she tripped over her own feet and felt suddenly nervous for no reason. He was still Twinkle toes, apart from being taller and not so boyish anymore. The funny thing was that her clumsiness only happened around him. She was still the same stubborn and headstrong Toph around Sokka or Zuko. What was so different about Aang?

The more she thought about it, the more frustrated she got. Toph, the greatest earth bender, should not be clumsy! So, why was she? Suki had told her all about how she felt around Sokka, but Toph refused to believe that her clumsiness was anything similar to that. Toph did not get crushes. She didn't need anyone. Suki had even accused Toph of _liking_ Aang. She, of course, immediately denied that. The mere inclination that Toph would fall for girlish fantisies insulted her and almost made her chuck a rock at Suki's head. She **_did not_** like Aang. Aang was one of her best friends. Just that nothing else.

"Ugh!" She yelled out in frustration as a drop of rain hit her on the cheek, letting her know that if she didn't want to get soaked she should probable go inside. Stomping her feet, she got up and began walking to her room, not really watching where she was going. How could she when all these thoughts in her head where running a muck, making it hard to concentrated.

Soon, she found herself running abruptly into someone, causing her to loose her footing and begin to trip, though she didn't have time before someone caught her. When she looked up and realized that a rather amused Aang was holding her she instantly wished that she had been paying attention. Silently cursing her far off mind, she sheepishly smiled.

"You okay?" Aang questioned while helping her up, causing her hands to brush against his stomach. Instead of answering him, all she could think was 'Since when did Twinkletoes get abs?'

"Um, Toph?" He broke her out of her thoughts. He glanced down. When she followed his gaze she realized her hands were still resting on his well defined stomach.

Instantly, she pulled away and stepped back a few steps. "Um.. uh.. what was the question?" She asked, blushing hard. What was wrong with her?

"Are you okay?" He smiled. Realizing that her heart's pace was quickening, all she could do was nod. He silently laughed before saying goodnight and heading back to his room, leaving her breathless. As he walked away, the words _'Maybe you like him,'_ from a teasing Suki rang in her ears. Was it so hard for her to accept that she had developed a crush on her best friend? Too shocked and suddenly tired to put up her wall, Toph let loose all the thoughts she had kept hidden from herself. It did make sense. Why the clumsiness only happened around him. Why she was so nervous all the time. Why it mattered to her when he went away for long periods of time. She liked him. Maybe even more than liked.

Out of all people though, why him? Aang was her natural opposite. Even though Toph had accepted her crush, didn't mean she understood it. Suddenly, she became frustrated again, stomping off to her bedroom once more. Stupid Twinkletoes...

* * *

**So, I don't know if this turned out how I wanted it to. -_- That probably has something to do with the fact that it's 2:35 AM and I'm really tired. But I couldn't go to sleep until this was done! Maybe I'll do another one to make up for this.. who knows... **

**So, even though it could be better, I hope you liked it anyways(: **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Likes? Dislikes? Anything will be helpful! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed (And a bit needed lol) **


End file.
